Never-Realm
Not to be confused with the episode. The Never-Realm is a peaceful land that was once trapped in eternal winter. According to Wu, it is the most distant of all realms. The realm was "peaceful and pristine" until the Ice Emperor arrived and was manipulated into conquering it by Vex after losing his memories. With Vex and his Blizzard Samurai army, the realm was subjugated to their tyranny. In the decades that followed, the Never-Realm experienced a winter that was harsher, colder, and unending.LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition It is inhabited by Humans, Yeti, wolves, birds, chickens, fish, and Formlings. When Aspheera mistakenly banishes Zane instead of Wu to this realm, Master Wu decides that he will go to the Never-Realm alone to find him. The Ninja, however, insist on coming with him. The Ninja and Wu fought for Traveler's Tea, and Wu was left tied in Ninjago. P.I.X.A.L. then sent them to the Never-Realm using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. After the Ninja traveled to the Never-Realm, Lloyd went on a journey with Akita to find Zane while the other Ninja stayed behind at Great Lake in order to protect the Ice Fishers from the Blizzard Samurai. However, when Lloyd find out that Zane was the Ice Emperor, he formed a new resistance with Kataru and Grimfax to free Zane from his corruption and stop Vex but was defeated later on. When Lloyd confronted Zane in the throne room, he was quickly defeated and was mocked by Vex. However, when Vex said "protect," Zane regained his memories and freed the Never-Ream from its eternal winter. With the Blizzard Samurai no more, and Vex cast out, the Never-Realm became peaceful once again. History The realm came into existence at an unknown point in time. At one point, the First Spinjitzu Master entered the realm for unknown reasons and barely managed to escape back to Ninjago. He later warned Wu that he is forbidden from entering the realm as no one else but he had the knowledge of how to escape. Many years later, a Formling by the name of Vex, who was unable to find his animal form left his village after thinking that his kind went behind his back. Wasted True Potential Zane saw a vision of the realm with himself as the Ice Emperor in his castle and the Ice Dragon Boreal flying through the sky. The Belly of the Beast Zane had another dream of Boreal flying in the Never-Realm. Vengeance is Mine! After saving Wu, Zane was sent to Never-Realm by Aspheera. Later, the Titan Mech is seen abandoned in the Never-Realm along with Zane's footprints were seen in the snow leading away from the area. An imprisoned Aspheera later informed Wu of where Zane was sent and the old master was horrified to learn this while Aspheera gloated to the old master about having the last laugh. Corruption (Flashback) After Vex failed to persuade Grimfax into destroying the Formlings and was thrown out of the latter's castle, Vex attempts to find food until he found Zane, who landed in the Never-Realm along with one of the Monastery's defense systems, Lloyd's Titan Mech, and the Second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Vex immediately started to stalk him through the realm, when he saw and amazed by his power of Ice. After seeing him use his staff to defeat an Ice Bird, he intended to use it, only to find out it doesn't work as he has no powers. With no other choice, Vex erases Zane's memories by removing the plug that was connected to the mech and claimed that he is his advisor. Vex manipulates Zane by telling him the Scroll is his scepter and proclaims him as the Ice Emperor before they head for Grimfax's castle and overthrow him. After taking his throne, Zane proceeded to plunge the realm into an eternal winter. The Last of the Formlings (Flashback) Vex persuades Zane to freeze his former village, which the latter does with Boreal, leaving Akita and Kataru the only survivors, the latter of which is taken by Boreal as a prize. From that day, Akita swore revenge on Vex and his master for their actions. A Cold Goodbye Wu talks to the Ninja about how to rescue Zane and tells them about the realm. The Ninja soon fight Wu for the Traveler's Tea and tie him up. After that, the Ninja take the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu from Wu and give it to P.I.X.A.L. who then sends them to Never-Realm. The Never-Realm Once the Land Bounty crashed to an unknown part of the Never-Realm, it got destroyed, but not before the Ninja were able to escape. Lloyd asks Cole if he still has the Traveler's Tea, but Cole dropped it when he almost fell. Kai blames Cole, but Lloyd breaks up the argument and suggests that they should head down before they all freeze to death. However, while on the way, the Ninja encountered frozen people and were attacked by wolves until they rescued by a mysterious group of three and were told to come with them. Once the Ninja left with the group, they went to an unknown village where they meet Sorla and learned that Zane was "captured" by the Ice Emperor. After Lloyd and the other Ninja disagree with Sorla that Zane is lost, the latter says that their friend is fortunate and warns them that General Vex and the Blizzard Samurai will come for them. Meanwhile, at the Castle of Ice, the Ice Emperor commands his army to destroy the Ninja and their allies after being persuaded by Vex. Fire Maker Uthaug and Boma warns the other Ice Fishers that the Blizzard Samurai are coming, so they create a fort by sunrise. The Blizzard Samurai attack, but they are unable to destroy the Ninja; however, Grimfax was able to take out the Hearth Fire. In the evening, the Ice Fishers sit around the empty Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blame himself for not having his Elemental Powers before trying once more. This time, he is able to create the Fire, and the Ice Fishers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success. An Unlikely Ally Lloyd heads off to find Zane in the Castle of Ice while the rest of the Ninja stay behind to guard the Great Lake. While Lloyd is in the mountains, he is ambushed by Blizzard Samurai. He saves himself when he creates an avalanche by shouting. Akita, in her wolf form, saves Lloyd by pushing him out of the way of the avalanche. Later, Lloyd follows Akita to the Land Bounty, but he is unable to operate the damaged vehicle. Despite this, he gets a signal on the Titan Mech and plans to use it to storm the Ice Emperor's Castle. The Message While waiting for Lloyd to come back, Cole tells the children the story about how Aspheera banished Zane to the Never-Realm. They run out in fear, and Kai and Nya questioned what he told them. Then, Uthaug shows the Ninja a piece of Lloyd's gi and tells them there were signs of fighting where Lloyd was. Lloyd and the wolf, who he named Red, continued their journey but came across a giant bird that attacks them. They managed to hide in a cave, where they find Zane's Titan Mech. Lloyd starts it up and finds a farewell message from Zane. Afterwards, he repairs the mech and used it to fight off the bird. The Traveler's Tree Cole was upset because he had a nightmare that the Ninja hated him for losing the Traveler's Tea. He heard about the Traveler's Tree from a child and went to find it. Meanwhile, Boma and Uthaug tried to find a place to fish but almost fell off the cliff. Cole came by to save them, and the trio had dinner together. Cole told them about trying to find the tree, but Boma and Uthaug warned him about a monster named Krag guarding the tree. However, Cole wasn't convinced and went on his way. He then walked on a bridge, and Krag appeared to push him. Meanwhile, Kai and Jay asked Nya where Cole was and told her what happened earlier. Boma and Uthaug rushes to tell them Cole is also on the mountain, prompting Jay and Nya to go after him while Kai stays behind to protect the village. Krag's Lament While Nya and Jay tries to find Cole on the mountain, Cole was knocked unconscious by Krag and taken to a cave. When he wakes up, he trapped Krag and found out he is the last of his species. He went back to free him and make him his friend. After explaining he was looking for the Traveler's Tree, Krag took him there and back to the cave. However, they were attacked by Jay and Nya. Cole explained that Krag is his ally and that he helped him get to the tree. Once they got back, however, Krag was attacked by Jay and Nya. Cole broke up the fight and explained he helped him obtain Traveler Tea leaves. After Nya and Jay apologized and befriended him, Cole offered to let Krag come with them down the mountain. Krag agrees, and bids farewell to his home by planting the tree branch and growling. Secret of The Wolf Grimfax and the Blizzard Samurai return proclaiming victory, only to be reprimanded by Vex, who persuades the Ice Emperor to freeze him, but stops halfway through before learning of a stranger in green, and orders them to release Boreal to attack the Great Lake. My Enemy, My Friend Boreal attacks the Great Lake, completely freezing the Ice Fishers, except for Kai, who blames himself due to weakly recovering his power. Jay, Cole, Nya, and Krag came back to see the aftermath before they decide to find and repair the Land Bounty to storm the Castle of Ice. Boreal later attacks Lloyd and Akita before taking Lloyd on Vex's orders, where he comes face to face with the Ice Emperor, who surprises his former friend with his true identity. A Fragile Hope While the other Ninja were fixing the Land Bounty, Lloyd tries to get the scepter away from Zane, knowing that the scroll was corrupting him. However, Lloyd was easily defeated by Zane and was put in the dungeon, where he meets Kataru and learned that the latter actually survived his fight against Boreal. Later, Grimfax frees Lloyd and Kataru from their cells and allies with them to free Zane from his corruption and stop Vex. Once and for All The newly formed Resistance set out to awaken Zand, but first, they had to destroy Vex's crystal. However, Vex saw them coming and intercepted them, which forced Grimfax and Kataru to hold off the Blizzard Samurai while Lloyd awakens Zane. The Ninja and Krag were driving in the Land Bounty to the castle. Unfortunately, Boreal heard them coming and chased them down. Eventually, Nya was able to drive the Land Bounty into him, which crushed him and left him unconscious. Meanwhile, Akita had found her way into the Ice Emperor's Throne Room, where she took out her anger on him. But, he easily dispatched her dagger and prepared to freeze her when Lloyd crashed into the room, telling him it was time to put this to a stop for once and for all. Awakenings Lloyd confronted Zane in the Throne Room. Akita was surprised and furious when she found out the Ice Emperor was really Zane. Her anger freed her arm and she charged at Zane, but Lloyd blocks her and they argue until Zane knocked them both out, which started an inevitable battle. Outside, far from the Throne Room, Kataru and Grimfax fought their own battle against the Blizzard Samurai and they were soon defeated. Vex ordered them to be taken away to the dungeon and led the rest of the Blizzard Samurai to the Throne Room. Meanwhile, the Ninja and Krag were recovering from all the chaos. There, Nya discovered Boreal was made up entirely of ice and they realized Zane was the Ice Emperor. Before they could run off to warn Lloyd, Boreal woke up and attacked them. He split Kai and Nya from the rest of the group and Nya was forced to learn how to master control over ice to protect Kai and herself. She succeeded and the group rejoined, but Boreal emerged out once again and Kai was the one who saved them when he regained his powers. After they destroying Boreal, they set out for the castle. Back at the castle, Lloyd fought Zane but after a short while, he froze his entire body except for his head. Akita tried to take on Zane to save Lloyd, but Zane froze her as well. Vex walked in as Lloyd was begging Zane to stop. Vex encourages Zane to finish him off but Zane could not bring himself to do it so Vex decides to take care of Lloyd himself. However, when Vex was gloating to Lloyd about not being able to protect anyone, Zane pondered on the word and all his memories came back. Himself again, Zane stopped Vex and smashed his scepter, freeing the realm from the curse of the scroll. Zane froze an enraged Vex as the Ninja came in to find the castle back to normal and reunited with Lloyd and Zane, while Kataru reunited with Akita. In the end, Vex was banished to the outskirts of the realm and Sorla helped the Ninja get home with the tea leaves and a berry from the Traveler's Tree. Jay, Kai, Nya, and Zane went into the portal first, while Cole bid goodbye to Krag and Lloyd shared his last moments with Akita. Krag squeezed Cole a big hug before letting him go and Akita kissed Lloyd on the cheek before he left the realm. Seeing Akita saddened, Kataru took her out on another run to cheer her up and Akita remarked how her brother thinks Lloyd will never return, but she believes otherwise and she will see him, just not for a very long time. Inhabitants *Animals **Wolves **Ice Bird **Birds **Chickens **Fish *Blizzard Samurai **Blizzard Sword Masters (destroyed) **Blizzard Archers (destroyed) *Dragons **Boreal (destroyed) *Formlings **Formling Leader **Akita **Kataru **Vex *Humans **Blizzard Warriors ***Grimfax ***Grimfax's Advisor **Ice Fishers ***Sorla ***Uthaug ***Boma ***Elders ***Children *Robots **Zane (formerly) **Ice Behemoth (destroyed) *Yeti **Krag **Other Yeti (deceased) Visitors *First Spinjitzu Master *Lloyd *Jay *Cole *Nya *Kai Notable Locations *Castle of Ice **Dungeon **Throne Room *Formling Village *Great Lake **Sorla's Cabin *Ice Cave *Mala Wujira *Yeti Cave *The Traveler's Tree Appearances *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70673 ShuriCopter *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (dream) *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *118. "The Message" *119. "The Traveler's Tree" *120. "Krag's Lament" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *125. "Corruption" (flashback) *126. "A Fragile Hope" *127. "Once and for All" *128. "Awakenings" Trivia *This is the fourth time the Ninja travel to a different realm, the first time is in Pilot Episodes (Underworld), the second time is in Season 5 (Cloud Kingdom), and the third time is in Season 9 (Realm of Oni and Dragons). **According to Wu, Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago will not work in the Never-Realm, but Traveler's Tea from the Traveler's Tree would work. *According to the First Spinjitzu Master, this realm is the most distant and remote realm from the others and thus almost impossible for anybody to come back from. **Even the First Spinjitzu Master himself, upon visiting this realm once, barely escaped from the Realm and warned Wu that of all the realms of creation he should not visit this one, as no one but he had the fortune of knowing how to leave. **Indeed, even the Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago, which has been seen to be capable of accessing any realm, is powerless in the Never-Realm. *The reason it is called the Never-Realm is because no one (but the First Spinjitzu Master and the Ninja) had ever returned from there. *According to the ''LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, the Never-Realm was normally covered in winter for nine months a year. When Zane conquered the Never-Realm, the winter became harsher, colder, and everlasting. *Despite the First Spinjitzu Master's claim of the realm being dangerous, many of its residents, including Akita and Kataru, imply the realm to have been peaceful until decades ago when Zane appeared and took over under the influence of Vex's manipulation once he removed his memories. It is unclear what danger he discovered in the realm that none of its residents have seemed to. *The Never-Realm has a faster time flow than Ninjago. **This is evidenced by Akita saying that the Ice Emperor conquered it decades ago. **It was also evidenced when Zane mentions he held the Scroll for decades. *Due to the inhabitants saying that the Never-Realm was peaceful before Zane’s arrival, it's unknown if the Oni had ever invaded the realm. Gallery The Never-Realm HD .png Kingdom of Neverland.png|Mountains. The Never Realm SD.png|The Great Lake Village. Vex.png|General Vex in the realm. jay in the ice realm.png|Jay in the Never-Realm. Kingdom of Never Realm.png Ice Dragon NeverRealm.png|Boreal Ice armor.png|The Ice Emperor Ice age Fortress.png|The Castle of Ice Never realm.png Castle of Ice.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 6.14.42 PM.png|The left arm of Titan Mech buried in the snow. Wolves 7.jpg Wolves 6.jpg Wolves 5.jpg Wolves 4.jpg Wolves 3.jpg Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.42.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.41.55 AM.png|Mala Wujira Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.35 AM.png Mala Wujira 5.jpg Mala Wujira 4.jpg Mala Wujira 2.jpg Mala Wujira 1.jpg 20190903 195604 rmscr.jpg|Throne Room Titan Mech.jpg|Lloyd's Titan Mech 20190903 195509 rmscr.jpg Ice Attack.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.58.05 PM.png|An Ice Bird Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.57.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.57.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.58.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.59.17 PM.png IceDragonTrailer.png|Boreal Zane.gif Giant Bird.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.53.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.45.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.43.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.42.08 AM.png|A path of dead birds Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.41.29 AM.png N-RMap.png|A map of the Never-Realm References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Icy Locations